footballfandomcom-20200223-history
2019-20 Premier League: Match day 13
Jose Mourinho enjoyed a winning start as Tottenham manager with a 3-2 London derby triumph over West Ham at London Stadium. Arsenal's winless run continued as they drew against Southampton to increase the pressure on manager Unai Emery. Wolves moved up to fifth in the Premier League as first-half goals from Joao Moutinho and Raul Jimenez earned Nuno Espirito Santo's side victory at 10-man Bournemouth. Jamie Vardy maintained his brilliant scoring streak as Leicester beat Brighton for their fifth successive Premier League win to strengthen their hold on second spot. Manager Jurgen Klopp says he has "no problem that Liverpool weren't brilliant" during their hard-fought win at Crystal Palace. Everton manager Marco Silva has said the club "has to come first" as pressure grows on his position after a 2-0 loss at home to struggling Norwich City. Burnley strike partners Chris Wood and Ashley Barnes both scored second-half goals to secure three points at Vicarage Road and leave Watford at the bottom of the table. Premier League champions Manchester City got back to winning ways by coming from behind to beat in-form Chelsea in an entertaining game. Sheffield United scored a dramatic late equaliser to salvage a point against Manchester United, after Ole Gunnar Solskjaer's side had recovered from two goals down to lead at Bramall Lane. Aston Villa ended a run of three successive Premier League defeats as they beat Newcastle United to ruin Steve Bruce's return to Villa Park. Match Details Saturday 23 November 2019 Ogbonna |goals2 = Son Lucas Moura Kane | stadium = London Stadium, London | attendance = 59,930 | referee = Michael Oliver }} ---- | goals2 = Ings Ward-Prowse | stadium = Emirates Stadium, London | attendance = 60,295 | referee = Stuart Attwell }} ---- Cook |goals2 = Moutinho Jiménez | stadium = Dean Court, Bournemouth | attendance = 10,539 | referee = Simon Hooper }} ---- Vardy | stadium = Falmer Stadium, Brighton | attendance = 30,640 | referee = Mike Dean }} ---- | goals2 = Mané Firmino | stadium = Selhurst Park, London | attendance = 25,486 | referee = Kevin Friend }} ---- Srbeny | stadium = Goodison Park, Liverpool | attendance = 39,241 | referee = Anthony Taylor }} ---- Wood Barnes | stadium = Vicarage Road, London | attendance = 19,711 | referee = Paul Tierney }} ---- Mahrez | goals2 = Kanté | stadium = City of Manchester Stadium, Manchester | attendance = 54,486 | referee = Martin Atkinson }} ---- Sunday 24 November 2019 Mousset McBurnie |goals2 = Williams Greenwood Rashford | stadium = Bramall Lane, Sheffield | attendance = 32,024 | referee = Andre Marriner }} ---- Monday 25 November 2019 El Ghazi | goals2 = | stadium = Villa Park, Birmingham | attendance = 41,821 | referee = Lee Mason }} ---- League table after Match day 13 See also *Premier League *Premier League - 2019-20 Season External links *BBC Sport Category:2019-20 Premier League results Category:2019–20 in English football